masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Turret (Mass Effect 3)
A Turret is a portable installation that is carried and deployed by Cerberus Combat Engineers in Mass Effect 3. They are stationary attack platforms that can lock on to any target that enters their range. Capabilities Offensive Turrets shoot a rapid volley of bullets after targeting an enemy. Defensive Turrets are protected by heavy shields and armor. Damage to a turret's armour can be repaired by a Combat Engineer. Tactics *The Turret is a rather tough opponent which can soak up a lot of fire. Its shields and armor are very durable, and can prove hard to destroy as the Turret will keep you in cover most of the time because of its intimidating rate of fire. Try to focus your teammates' fire on the Turrets, as they can only fire at one target at a time. *Turrets are very capable of depleting even the strongest shields and health in moments due to their sheer fire rate. The Turret suffers from a cooldown period, however, which can be used by players to destroy or sabotage it. *Turrets can be turned against other enemies by using Sabotage, which can be incredibly useful since it will shred any nearby targets within a few seconds. It might be beneficial to keep a Turret alive just for its damage output. This is made even more useful when you consider that Engineers tend to place them down behind their lines and/or in the middle of their forces. *Turrets also take a significant amount of time to rotate towards a new enemy; a possible method is to flank a Turret and damage it as it turns around to face the player. *Turrets can also be destroyed during placement if the players can kill or stagger the Engineer placing it quickly enough. *In campaign play, deployed Turrets have a limited lifespan and will eventually self-detonate. This can happen even while other enemies in the wave remain active. *In multiplayer, a deployed Turret will remain active even after all enemies are killed in a round. This means that it can kill a character before the next round starts. As Turrets are not counted as "Last enemies" in waves, do not assume the map is safe even as the wave is announced to be clear. **They sometimes self-destruct like in single-player, but only if they are left alone for a while. *Shortly after being destroyed, the remains of a Turret will explode, causing heavy damage to anything nearby. This can be used to clear out clusters of weaker targets like Assault Troopers easily. *Combat Engineers tend to deploy Turrets in positions where they are covered from most angles, but open to the approach they want to defend. Players can take advantage of this by approaching from behind a wall or short cover and using higher-order piercing mods to whittle the Turret's defenses down where it can't return fire. Be aware, though, that if an Engineer is nearby, he will repair it faster than the reduced damage through cover can destroy it. *Overload or Energy Drain, especially at high levels, combined with powerful weapons like the M-6 Carnifex, M-92 Mantis, or M-98 Widow can take out a turret very quickly and efficiently. You can deplete its shielding with Overload, then finish it off with weapons. *Incinerate, when leveled, can destroy the Turret's armor completely on Bronze and Silver difficulties. Thus, players can use Overload and Incinerate as a highly effective one-two punch to destroy a turret without leaving themselves exposed to its fire. *Many Power Combos will inflict significant damage, or completely destroy a Turret. *In multiplayer, a Salarian Infiltrator with Tactical Cloak upgraded to allow the use of a bonus power can take down a Turret quickly by using Energy Drain to strip its shields, then following it up by using the cloak's damage bonus with a high-power weapon like a sniper rifle or a shotgun. *Adrenaline Rush can be utilized to fire at a Turret while it is firing at you, as the Rush can decrease a lot of the incoming damage and help you keep focus. *As a Vanguard, it's possible to attack with a Biotic Charge. Once you're close to the Turret, you can circle around it faster than it can turn to face you. You can then finish it off with another attack at a safer distance from the blast radius of its explosion. *Turrets are a vorcha's worst nightmare, capable of shredding their health in very little time, despite having more health and health regeneration than other races. *Shield Boost can help you maintain a squad if they come under fire, and the 50% damage protection would dramatically reduce the damage a Turret can inflict. *The N7 Paladin's shield is an invaluable tool to deal with Turrets. If your team is caught in the open by a Turret, run up and deploy your shield in front of it. Absorbing one magazine of Turret fire can give your team the time needed to destroy it while it reloads. External Links *BioWare Blog: Turrets: An Informed Debate es:Torreta (Mass Effect 3) Category:Turrets